Animalistic Love
by WildCat23
Summary: Asami is walking through the woods when he spys a fox sleeping by a river. He attacks, but doesn't kill him, but instead uses him to fill his ever growing sexual hunger. And the fox just happens to be Akihito. Yaoi M. Boy x boy. Asami x Akihito. Finder serious.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Asami sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked through the forest, his tail swishing behind him. ''Damn she wolves...so annoying..'' He muttered kicking a rock from his path.

He suddenly froze, his ears twitching as he heard the soft sound of snoring. He frowned, puzzled and walked away from the trail, following the sound. He peered through the dense brush, his lips curling when he saw a reddish brown fox sleeping on a rock, his shirt riding up to his neck.

Asami smirked, stepping from the trees, quietly creeping forward, his claws drawn. He licked his lips and lunged forward, pouncing on the small fox, caging him with his thighs.

The fox jerked, his eyes popping open as he stared up, startled. ''What the hell!" He hissed, struggling, his tail swishing angrily. ''Get the hell off!"

Asamis eyebrows rose, his eyes amused as he stared at his wiggling prey. ''You where the one laying around. Its your fault I found you, with all your loud snoring.'' He taunted, his gaze roaming the teens chest and hips, his breath hitching when the fox snarled.

He had never had this happen before, even if it was just prey. In his pack the woman never protested, always falling at his feet, only to be kicked aside by his steel toe boots. They were always submissive, with no fire or backbone. To but it simply, it bored him.

But this lowly fox, who dared to defy him, was stirring his blood and causing his skin to heat with the urge to mate.

''I said, get off!' The fox roared, hissing, his back bowing as he tried to get free. His eyes suddenly widened as Asami pressed his arousal against the cradle of his thighs, his hips thrusting as he hardened.

'What's your name, fox?" Asami asked, grabbing e teens wrist and pulling his arms up, exposing his stomach.

The fox jerked, gasping, his eyes narrowed in anger. ''Why shouldI tell a bastard like you my name?" He growled, wary.

Asami smiled, his eyes wicked as he licked his lips, ''because I want to know what to call you.'' He whispered, his voice husky.

''I-Its Akihito...''

''Well Akihito, what do you say about playing a littlgame?"

...

Okay guys, Asami is a wolf, and Akihito a fox. They look the same, except for the are and tails. Yum... oh I don't own any of the story's I make, well the characters at


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akihito's lips pulled back into a snarl as he bucked, struggling. ''Game? What the hell are you, twelve years old?" He taunted, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Asami snorted, amused. ''A twelve year old wouldn't know this certain type of game, much less play it.'' He said, grabbing both of the foxes wrist in one hand, pinning them above his head. ''What do you say, Akihito? Do you want to play?"

Akihitos lips pressed together as he frowned, his cheeks flushed in annoyance. ''What kind of game is it?" He asked, his ears perked in interest.

Asami smiled, his fangs flashing. ''Where I get to play, and you get to enjoy.'' He whispered, running a hand up the foxes shirt, his fingers rubbing his nipple.

Akihito gasped, arching, his body lurching as pleasure shot up his spine. ''AH! Damn wolf, get off!" He shouted, thrashing as Asami rolled him over, pushing his thighs apart.

'Now, now. No need to get violent.'' He said disapprovingly, grabbing Akihitos tail and roughly sliding his palm over the soft fur, giving it a gentle tug. Akihito cried out, jerking, his elbows digging into the hard rock beneath him.

''Nggh! Stop it! Pervert!" He shouted, his hands clawing at the rocks surface as Asami raked his nails down his back, leaving red angry trials on his skin.

Asami grinned, rubbing the base where tail met backside, his fingers massaging roughly. ''I never knew that foxes tails where so sensitive.'' He muttered, leaning down and running his tongue up the teens back, his fangs scraping teasingly.

The boy whimpered, arching, his nipples pressing into the cold rock as Asami sucked on the skin near the small of his back. ''Bastard! What the hel-" He froze, his mouth agape as Asami yanked down his pants, exposing his ass.

''You said i could play.'' He said, running his palm over the soft skin of his butt, massaging gently. ''And where not nearly finished.'' He whispered, his ears twitching.

Akihito blushed, moaning in pleasure as the older man rubbed his entrance, his finger pushing inside. ''Stubborn wolf...'' he muttered, his tail swishing as the finger thrust inside, pumping slowly.

''Ah~" he cried, his forehead resting against the rock, sweat beading on his skin as Asami rubbed his finger against his walls, searching.

Akihitos head suddenly snapped up, his scream echoing as his back bowed, his legs slidding open. ''Nyahh! God...what was th-AH~!" He sobbed, his body jerking forward as Asami thrust against his prostate, brushing his finger over the bundle of nerves.

Akihito mewled harshly, his ears folded back as white hot pleasure surged through his body, causing him to harden. "H-harder!'' He demanded, panting, his hair sticking to his neck.

Asami gritted his teeth, inserting another finger and scissoring him, preparing the boy for something much larger. ''Relax, Akihito...I don't want to hurt you.'' He said, almost groaning when the teen thrust back, his back tense.

''Just hurry!" He hissed, twisting his hips, his tail thumping against the wolfs shoulder. Asami grinned, stroking the wiggling appendage, thrusting his fingers deep to stab at the boys sweet spot.

''P-Please!Hurry!" He begged, his body going up in flames. ''I need you inside me!" He shouted, the urge to mate to much to ignore.

Asami nodded, slipping his fingers out and unbuttoning his pants, shoving them down his thighs. He grabbed Akihitos hips and jerked him back, resting against his entrance. ''Relax...'' he whispered, thrusting, not stopping till his was buried to the hilt.

Akihito gasped, his eyes wide. ''I-I...'' he stuttered, his insides stretching uncomfortably. His back arched, his legs quivering as Asami started to move, his dick sliding out slowly.

Asami grunted, wrapped in heat as he started to pound into the fox, his blood boiling. He squeezed the younger hips, changing the angle so the tip of his cock brushed against his prostate, causing him the suffer and scream.

'Mmnn...deeper!" Akihito hissed, his mouth going slack as the wolf slammed inside, rocking his body. ''Ah!"

Asami grinned, his ears perked as Akihito started to cry out repeatedly, his voice thick with lust. He suddenly buried himself deep, groaning when the fox shuddered, climaxing.

Akihito screamed loudly, cum splattering onto the rock beneath him, sweat dripping from his face as he went limp.

Asami smiled, gathering the boy into his arms and cradling him a against his chest. ''So did you like the game?" He asked, smirking when Akihito whipped around, his cheeks flushed.

''Like hell I did!" He snarled, wiggling, his pants tangled around his ankles. His tail twitched behind him, the fur ruffled from Asamis stroking.

Asami smirked, rolling the boy beneath him. ''Well would you like another round? Since you didn't get any pleasure from our little game.'' He said, spreading Akihitos legs, his smile wicked as he continued where they left off.

...the next week.

Akihito hissed loudly, his eyeflashing. ''Let go! Asami!'' He cried, wiggling, kicking his feet as the wolf swung him over his shoulder.

''No.'' He said, walking toward his village, smirking when the teen snarled, thrashing. He continued walking, pushing through the brush to get to his village, his hand stroking Akihitos thigh.

The people around him turned,their eyes widening in shock as Asami walked past them, striding toward his house. He pushed the door open and waltzed to his bedroom, dropping the angry fox into his bed.

''Bastard!" Akihito hissed, galring up at the wolf. ''Now everyone knows about us!"

''That was the point.'' Asami whisperd, climbing onto his bed, smirking when the boys eyes widened. ''B-But why?" He whispered, his hazel eyes confused.

''Because you are mine, no one else will touch you but me.'' He said, running a hand up the foxes thigh. ''I choose you, Akihito, and I'm never letting you go.''

...

How did youguys like it.? I no its a little weird, but I hoped you enjoyed it!XD I are did!


End file.
